imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Sims Big Brother 5 (S.R.N series)
Sims Big Brother 5 is the fifth edition to the series. As normal, a group of strangers will live together for 12 weeks as cameras watch them 24 hours a day. Each week, they will compete for food, luxuries, and power. Each week, you send one houseguest home. In the end, only one person will remain and claim $1,000,000. It's the Season of Lies, One person is playing the game with a completely different Identity. Different name, appearance, personality, occupation, etc. For every week this person keeps their identity a secret and avoids being evicted, they will earn $10,000. The liar will be reveal on the 5th eviction, even if he/she has been evicted before. HouseGuests Albert Carson - Evicted Week 1 - $1,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_36.jpg Albert is a 39 year old Accountant from Topeka, Kansas. Ben Porter - Evicted Week 6 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_39.jpg Ben is a 21 year old College Student from Salem, Oregon. Darby Harrison - Evicted Week 6 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_42.jpg Darby is a 23 year old Tattoo Artist from Boston, Massachusetts. Dina Caliente - Evicted Week 3 - $3,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_45.jpg Dina is a 25 year old Widow from Pleasantview. Cash prize total = $3,500 (Consolation prize + 50% of Talent Show prize) Evan Bishop http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_48.jpg Evan is a 19 year old College Student from Halifax, Nova Scotia. Christopher "Griffin" Sanchez http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_51.jpg Griffin is a 33 year old Musician from Dallas, Texas. Keegan Crawford - Evicted Week 5 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_54.jpg Keegan is a 22 year old Personal Shopper from Pembroke Pines, Florida. Kimberly Parker - Evicted Week 4 - $2,500 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_57.jpg Kimberly is a 45 year old Florist from Denver Colorado. She is Married with 2 Children. Logan Davis http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_60.jpg Logan is a 30 year old Assistant Talent Co-Ordinator from Los Angeles, California. Madison Kirkland - Evicted Week 7 - $5,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_63.jpg Madison is a 20 year old Student from Long Beach, California. Mckenzie Johnson http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_66.jpg Mckenzie is a 26 year old Waitress from Harrisburg, North Carolina. Pamela Rhodes http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_69.jpg Pamela is a 27 year old Cheerleader from Miami, Florida. Roscoe Campbell - Evicted Week 2 - $1,000 http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_72.jpg Roscoe is a 29 year old Bartender from Panama City, Florida. Santana Jones http://i256.photobucket.com/albums/hh163/SRN_bucket/Header_75.jpg Santana is a 34 year old Veterinarian from Kelowna, British Columbia. Voting History Notes *No Head of Household Week 4. *In Week 4, Evan got the fastest time in the Maze challenge. He then won, the Power of Veto. *In Week 5, Evan used the Power of Veto, on Madison. Keegan was nominated in her place. Tokens Earnings Notes *Week 4 there was no Head of Household. *Week 7 the endurance competition took over the Task's place. Luxuries Poll Results Popularity Head Of Household Nominated Notes *Week 1, Roscoe won Head of Household on the same episode as when he made his nominations, Therefore viewers were unable to predict nominations that week. *Week 4, There was no Head of Household. The Liar = Links = *SimsRealityNetwork's Youtube Page *Official Website *House Tour